GN Mag-Drive
The GN Mag-Drive (also called the Magna Drive, Magnetic Gundam Nucleus Drive, Magnetic Solar Furnace, or simply the Mag-Drive) is a variant of the original GN Drive developed by an as-of-yet unkown shadow group of Celestial Being. Its initial main purpose(s) were to test the compatability of a GN Drive to a non-moving acceleration device for use when mounted in an accelerator cone type fashion, as well as the possiblities for powering a GN Drive through a means other than Baryonic decay. The most recent version of this drive has the capability to use multiple "fuel-types" thanks to a special hardpoint added a while back. Components: The Mag-Drive shares the control computer and GN Generation Furnace of the basic True Drive and Tau Drive, but it's right about there that the similarities end. The rest of the drive is completely new tech designed purely to modify the capabilities of the basic GN Drive. *Mag-Disk: : The Mag-Disk is a variant of the Flywheel component used with the Magna Drive. Instead of a series of spinning funnels that allow the drive to disperse excess GN Particles, the Mag-Disk is a non-moving series of high-grade Coiled Magnetic Accelerators designed to accomplish the same task (hence the device's name). The Mag-Disk is capable of doing anything the Flywheel can and then some. It was shown that GN Particles used for thrust on a Magna Drive have more potential for thrust than any common GN Drive while still possessing the same level of particle efficiency. This means that a Mag-Disk can serve as a more powerful means of inter-atmospheric and exo-atmospheric thrust than a Flywheel without needing more particles than a Flywheel to do so. *Multi-Fuel Hardpoint: : An addition after the CB shadow group that developed the Magna Drive went undercover as "Mobile Arms Mechanical" to obtain funds after CB "vanished" the first time, the Multi-Fuel Hardpoint allows a Magna Drive to accept energy from more than one source that the hardpoint is compatible with, originally only compatible with the Drive's initial fuel source and the Energy Converter for a Tau, the hardpoint later recieved upgrades that let it use a TD Blanket for fuel after CB revealed it to the world around the time of the ELS War. *Energy Extender: : A special device that was developed around the same time the Multi-Fuel Hardpoint was installed, the Energy Extender was a unique device that refined and modified the Drive's GN Particle Production capabilites, allowing it to produce more high-grade GN Particle in the same quantity as it usually produces while needing less power to do so. It was mainly activated and used on Energy Converter equipped Magna Drives (also called Mag-Drive Taus) to more than double their runtime. An additional, possibly unintended feature of the Energy Extender, was of a passive filtration system that removed the harmful effects of GN Particles made by the drive regardless of whether or not the Energy Extender is active. It is still unknown what part of the design granted this feature, or even if it was added to the design on purpose, but so long as the device is built in the same manner, it will continue to provide it. Fuel Sources: Originally, a Mag-Drive was powered purely by Nuclear Fission. After the Multi-Fuel Hardpoint was developed and added, however, the Drive gained the ability to accept multiple types of energy for use in GN Particle Production. *Fission Socket: :: The original fuel source of a Mag-Drive can still be found in use today. The Fission Socket is a more powerful mass-production version of a TD Blanket that uses Nuclear Fission to produce the power for GN Particles, rather than Baryonic Decay. The device was considered a major improvement over the GN Drive Tau even before the Tau was even revealed to the Earth Sphere power blocks. The overall particle production of the Fission Socket is around 10% less than a True Drive, while runtime is well over double that of a Tau, making a Fission Socket more on-par with a TD Blanket than an Energy Converter. It should be noted that particles produced by this device possess more of a silverish glow as opposed to the blue-green of True Drive particles or the orange/red of a Tau. *Energy Converter: :: The first energy source to be added to the drive's fuel possibilities with the addition of the Multi-Fuel Hardpoint, the Energy Coverter is the same type used by Tau Drives. The Energy Extender Device is typically used with this power source to allow for increased runtime. *TD Blanket: :: After CB revealed the TD Blanket to the world, the Mag-Drive's Multi-Fuel Hardpoint would recieve further modification to accept the power source of a True Drive in addition to the drive's original Fission Socket and the Tau's Energy Converter. If a TD Blanket is equipped, the Drive gains all the benefits that CB's main Gundams gain from possession of a genuine GN Drive, plus the advantages the Mag-Drive already gave. The TD Blankets were often used in Twin Mag-Drive equipped MS units, but saw limited use outside of that when it came to a Magna Drive. * Fusion Transformer: :: A theoretical power supply for the Mag-Drive that only became a reality after the release of the TD Blanket schematics to the world, the Fusion Transformer's means of generating power for GN Particles what makes the device the most unique fuel source for a GN Drive ever. A (relatively minute) volume of spare GN Particles from either a separate GN Particle generation device, or a Mobile Suit's GN Condenser is funneled into a special tank. These GN Particles are then exposed to Meson particles, which gradually eat away at the GN Particles. The decay of the GN Particles via Meson particles also releases a steady, special Electro-Magnetic Pulse that, outside of the tank, would cause the gradual, if not instant, overload of any unprotected device's power grid within a radius of approximately 10 meters. The tank is, therefore, reinforced against this effect of the pulse, as the tank is designed to isolate and contain it. A special harvester outside the tank extracts these pulses from the tank and funnels them into a special transformer for conversion into usable electricity, which is then stored in a small number of high-end capacitors for use in GN Particle Generation. Rough prototypes of this design were already being tested by the Mag-Drive's developing shadow group long before CB revealed the TD Blanket to the world, but these prototypes were prone to chronic, and rather rapid, overheating in the harvesting module and/or suffered from below-acceptable range power generation to allow the same particle generation levels of even a Tau Drive. After the design was able to be perfected, a trial type was mounted in an as-of-yet unnamed MS design that uses it to physically connect a True Twin Drive. It was shown from this perfected trial-type that the device can supply an infinite amount of acceptable range power levels for use in GN Particle Generation on the same level as a Fission Socket, so long as the harvester is kept within operational temeratures. Trivia: *The Magna Drive was originally only compatible with a Fission Socket until the Multi-Fuel Hardpoint was successfully installed and calibrated *The electromagnetic field generated by the Mag-Disk serves the stabilization purposes of the flywheel during high-G maneuvers. *The Magna Drive is technically a modified Tau at first, given that the Fission Socket is not an actual TD blanket, but it was still very close to a TD Blanket equipped True Drive when comparing the Mag-Drive to the True and Tau Drives. *It's also interesting to note that the color of the Mag-Drive's particles changes depending on what its fuel source is (green for TD Blanket, orange for Energy Converter, silver for Fission Socket, and yellow for Fusion Transformer). *This change in the radiated particle's color also indicates a change in the particle's type. With a TD Blanket equipped, the drive radiates true GN Particles. With an Energy Converter, the drive radiates Tau Particles. The Fission Socket equipped version radiates a type of GN Particle called "Magna Particles". *"Magna Particles" have the same effects as True GN Particles and purified Tau Particles because despite original lack of filtering equipment, the nuclear energy produced by the Fission Socket, combined with the Mag-Disk's own electromagnetic field, effectively neutralized any harmful effects the particles may have. *Purification of the drive's GN Particles has since been taken over by a unique function of the Energy Extender that works even when the device is inactive. *The Fusion Transformer got its name because it "combines" GN and Meson particles to create an EMP for use in the creation of usable electricity, which is then used for the creation of GN Particles. This is also why the GN Particles radiated by a Fusion Transformer equipped Mag-Drive glow a bright yellow. Category:Technology